1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single lens reflex camera, and more particularly to a single lens reflex camera provided with means for successively taking pictures while holding a swing-up mirror in the upper retracted position. The present invention is specifically concerned with a single lens reflex camera provided with a delay circuit which causes an electric shutter release signal to a shutter control circuit to be delayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single lens reflex camera has a swing-up mirror which is retracted from the optical path in the camera body when the shutter is caused to be released by depression of a shutter release button to expose the film loaded therein to the light passing through the taking lens. When the shutter release button of the camera is depressed, the diaphragm aperture is stopped down to the preselected size from the fully open position and the swing-up mirror is retracted upward from the position to reflect the light from the taking lens to a focusing plate and then the leading shutter blind is started to expose the film. In order to assure that the exposure initiated by the start of the leading shutter blind begins after the swing-up mirror is completely swung up to the retracted position, it is known in the art to produce a shutter release signal by use of a mechanical member used to swing up the mirror.
In the above described single lens reflex camera, there is a defect in that the mechanical delay means cannot be removed even when pictures are successively taken. Therefore, it is impossible or very difficult to conduct the successive photographing at a high speed.
In order to solve the above problem, it has been known in the art to provide means to hold the swing-up mirror in its upper retracted position while the pictures are successively taken. In this case, however, the speed is still desired to be increased further.